Water
by Olego
Summary: I thought it was time for Scotty to be a bit drunk.


"Ke'n?"

"Scotty?"

"Ked'n?"

Kevin looks up from the couch, putting his book down. Scotty is almost inside the apartment, apparently having some problems opening the door, getting inside and then closing the door behind him. So many steps that can end up totally wrong.

Kevin gets up and rushes to Scotty's rescue, helping him close the door and remove his jacket.

"So your night with Quinn and Jordan was to the greatest satisfaction?" Kevin asks, helping Scotty to the couch. "Wait here and I'll get you a glass of water." Kevin says, and then adds. "Or a bucket."

"Ked." Scotty says when Kevin returns with a big glass of water. "You're my besht fend." He slurs.

"You're my best friend too." Kevin says and hands the glass to his somewhat drunk husband.

"Nonono." Scotty says and takes a drink. "Don't patronize me. I mean it." He takes big gulps from the water and the glass is suddenly empty. Kevin refills it and Scotty drinks some more.

"I don't shay it enough. You're the light of my wife. I love you." Scotty says. Kevin can't help but laugh out loud from Scotty's inability to articulate.

"I love you too honey." Kevin says smiling, caressing Scotty's arm.

"I'm drunk." Scotty truthfully states. He places his glass on the table and causes some splatter. He looks at it for a second, as if deciding if he should do something about it, and then leans back on the couch.

"Kevvy." Scotty says and pulls Kevin closer. Kevin obliges and enjoys Scotty's butterfingered attempt to get him naked. "These buttons are tricky." Scotty says and tumbles into Kevin, ending up kissing his neck.

"That's because this is a t-shirt. It doesn't have any buttons." Kevin corrects. "Why don't I make it easier on us and just remove this?" Kevin says and pulls his sweater over his head.

"You're the hottest chest I've…" Scotty says, putting both his hands on it, drawing circles on it. "… licked." Scotty adds and leans in to kiss Kevin's chest.

"Honey," Kevin says, putting his hand on Scotty's chin, lifting his head. "I would feel a lot better doing this with you if you sobered up." He picks up the half-empty glass. "Drink this"

"I might be drunk, but there is not a single minute where I'm not sure I want you." Scotty says and finishes the water. "I do." He adds and then drapes himself over Kevin's body, pinning him to the couch. "Come to think of it, this would be more comfortable on the bed."

Scotty gets up, teeters a bit and then pulls Kevin up with surprising strength. Kissing, they stumble to the bedroom and falls down on the bed. Scotty again has Kevin pinned down, eagerly claiming his lips. Scotty manages to remove his own pants and Kevin helps him get rid of his sweater and Kevin's pants.

"I want you." Scotty whispers into Kevin's ear. Or what he believes is whispering. It come out in a slurring and quite loud voice, and Kevin hopes to god that the neighbors didn't hear it. "I want to lick you…" Scotty says, planting wet kisses down Kevin's neck, shoulder, chest. "I want to suck you…" He forms his lips into a circle and gently sucks on a piece of skin.

Kevin shivers from the touch. He holds Scotty's head into place, not allowing it to leave his body. "I want to bite you…" Scotty continues to lick his way to Kevin's nipple. He gently takes it between his teeth and draws upwards, causing Kevin to moan loudly.

"I want to…" Scotty continues, traveling downwards with wet kisses and a skilled tongue, covering Kevin's body with his butterfly light kisses and touches. "…blow you…" Scotty's lips on Kevin's already hard cock is quite, surprising Kevin. He pushes Scotty's head down, feeling his tongue on him, up and down, sucking and licking.

Scotty's mouth leaves his skin, and Kevin objects vocally. Before he has time to complain any further, Scotty picks him up and spins him around, placing him on his stomach on the bed. Scotty covers Kevin with his own body.

His wet lips against his own already sweaty neck. His smooth chest against his own back. His throbbing erection against his own ready ass. He pushes himself up against Scotty, making sure there is no question of what he wants. He feels Scotty's breath in his neck and against his ear, smelling of alcohol. "I want to fuck you."

Kevin stretches his arms out, over his head, grabbing hold of the pillow. He knows what's ahead, and he knows that holding on to something will make eye contact with the neighbors possible also in the future.

Scotty feels suddenly sober when he sees Kevin under him, preparing himself for what's to come. He sits up, straddling Kevin, caressing his ass with his hands, enjoying the skin under his touch. He reaches over to fetch the lube, knowing how his movement feels against Kevin.

Kevin, obviously not thinking things are going as fast as they should, moans in despair, urging Scotty to make his move. Scotty enjoys seeing his husband squirm while he puts some lube in his hand.

Kevin moans again, this time more out of pain, turning to pleasure. He feels Scotty's hands on his back and his grip around the pillow tightens. He tries to make Scotty go faster, but his husband apparently has the will-power to push Kevin to the very edge this time.

Kevin feels how the wave comes over him, feeling his whole body lose itself in the climax. He knows he has lost his inner battle, knows that Scotty won. He also knows that just being there is enough to also bring Scotty with him. He hates it that he can't pull Scotty close to kiss him, but only seconds later they are next to each other on the bed, kissing frantically in a tumble intertwined with sheets, pillows and blankets.

Kevin lands on his back on the bed.

"This is too much for me. My wound still hurts." He takes his hand and strokes his now almost completely healed operation wound. Scotty just laughs at him.

"That's not what you said five minutes ago." He turns to Kevin and fondle his hair.

"Do you want some water? I want some more before sleeping." Scotty asks. Kevin nods, but pushes Scotty down to the bed. "I'll get it myself. You'll probably fall and break something on the way. You're the one that's drunk, aren't you?" He says and gets up.

When returning to the bed Scotty is already sound asleep, spread diagonally across the bed. Kevin smiles at him and places the glass of water on his bedside table, sliding down under the blanket next to Scotty. He puts his arm around his chest and presses his body against his husband's, not caring his legs almost don't fit.

"Just don't wake me up when you need to puke in the morning." He whispers to Scotty. He reaches over and turns off the lamp and then puts his arm back around a drooling Scotty. He smiles and presses a kiss on his shoulder. "And I love you." He adds.


End file.
